


Four Points

by siriuslywinchester



Series: J-Mag [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anon prompt I received on tumblr:</p><p>I saw you were wanting to write some JB/Kev fluff, what if you wrote one where Kev was so happy when Jense scored his first points and did something special for him? For Jense only to reply, "It was only four points Kevin...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Points

Kevin was sat in the car, waiting for Jenson to come out of the paddock after press interviews. Monaco was still scorching and he had the air conditioning blasting to keep him cool and calm his nerves. He was glad that the windows on the car were tinted so that passers by couldn't see how excited he was as he waited on his boyfriend.

When Jenson finally climbed into the passenger seat, Kevin was almost ready to burst. He'd made plans for their evening and he really hoped that Jenson enjoyed it. He'd finally made some points for the team during the race and Kevin couldn't have been happier. He wanted to show Jenson how proud he was.

"Well done," he said, gripping Jenson's hand before putting the car into gear and driving out of the paddock, "I'm really pleased for you."

"Thanks," Jenson replied, his grin wavering a little as Kevin turned right out of the track instead of left, which would lead back to the hotel, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Kevin replied, his eyes glittering with excitement.

They drove for some time, eventually pulling up outside a tall building which towered over the others around it. The top floor had glass windows the whole way around and when the pair walked in, Jenson was surprised to find it was a restaurant.

"Reservation for Magnussen," Kevin said to the waiter by the door, who pointed towards the lift and told them to take it to the top.

Kevin gripped Jenson's hand tightly as they rode to the top floor. He'd booked it last minute, wanting to do something to show Jenson how proud he was, and he was nervous about whether the restaurant would have it all set up as he imagined.

When the lift doors opened, he was not disappointed. The room was empty except for one table right at the center, which was light by candles and decorated with several large roses in a vase.

Kevin pulled Jenson into the room and sat opposite him. From where they were sat, they could see out of the windows and right over the city in all directions, except where the lift blocked a small section.

"Wow," Jenson said, his breath almost taken away, "Amazing."

Kevin smiled, his eyes only for Jenson who turned in his chair so he could see the race track lit up in the darkness behind him.

When he turned back, a waiter rushed over with champagne and their starters and the pair dropped into silence to begin eating.

It was a five course meal that Kevin had planned, picking from the menu in advance, knowing exactly what Jenson enjoyed. They chatted about the race during the courses and their feet intertwined underneath the table.

When desert was finished, Jenson leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach, glad that he didn't have to race the next day having eaten so much.

"That was lovely," he said, reaching out to take Kevin's hand between his fingers, "But what was it for?"

Kevin placed his hand on top of Jenson's, looking up in his boyfriends eyes and smiling.

"Because I'm proud of you," he replied.

"What for?" Jenson grinned, "Taking your seat at McLaren so you didn't have to race in that piece of junk car?"

Kevin laughed, his eyes lighting up.

"No," he said, "For getting your first points this season."

Jenson gaped at him, then looked at the table and the view that surrounded him.

"You thought that deserved a five course meal in a five star restaurant which you hired out just for us?" Jenson said, thinking he'd have been just as happy sat at McDonalds in the kids section.

"Yes," Kevin said, getting to his feet and walking around the table to sit on Jenson's knee.

He bent forward and placed his lips on Jenson's, poking his tongue between the Brit's teeth and enjoying the taste of chocolate dessert that still hung in his mouth.

"I'm just really proud of you," Kevin continued, when they broke apart from breath.

"Kevin..." Jenson said, the hint of a mischievous smile on his face," You know it was only four points, right?"

Kevin flushed, knowing that it seemed a lot for something so small, but wanting to make the most of the first good race Jenson had had this season. He leaned into the Brit, resting his head on his shoulder as they looked out across the starry sky that covered the city below them.

"Well it's four more points than I'm going to get."


End file.
